Le Manipulateur
by Isaie N. Wonderwall
Summary: Cet ange, tuer une femme ? Et pour quel(s) motif(s) ? Pourtant, si même les flics le disent. A moi de mener l'enquête.
1. Axel

**Voilà, voilà. c'est la première histoire que je prends la peine de poster sur ce site alors soyez -relativement- indulgent. C'est une histoire qui m'est venue une semaine avant la rentrée. Dedans vous aurez de la romance, comme vous pourrez le remarquer dans ce premier chapitre et de l'enquête, que vous découvrirez dans le deuxième chapitre. **

**Premièrement je m'excuse de la longueur de ce chapitre, je sais que ça peut en déranger certains mais tant qu'il me reste des idées, je continue d'écrire ! Ensuite, étant donné que j'écris quand j'en ai envie et surtout : quand j'ai une idée, le postage des chapitres risque de différer entre chacun d'eux. En général vous ne devriez pas attendre plus d'un mois. Encore une fois, je sais que ça peut faire long pour certaines personnes mais c'est le temps nécessaire pour faire un chapitre digne de ce nom.**

**Deuxièmement...j'avais un autre truc à vous dire mais comme j'ai oublié je vais juste vous dire bon courage pour cette longue lecture et merci d'avance. :) Bonne lecture !**

Yanis, 13 ans, en paraît 16, 17 ou 18 ans au yeux des autres à cause de ma maturité, de ma façon de parler, de mon corps et de ma prestance. Né le 24 janvier 2000, exactement deux ans après ma meilleure amie, Lucie, sociopathe de bas niveau fan des séries Sherlock et Doctor Who. J'adore lire, dessiner, écrire et surtout chanter, autant que je le peux. Ah oui, j'allais oublier : je suis le Manipulateur, et ça, je l'ai appris à mes dépens, suite à mon année de quatrième qui s'est déroulée d'une façon très étrange.

* * *

Mercredi 4 Septembre, mon réveil sonne pour la première fois depuis au moins deux mois et demi. Je l'éteins, maudissant une fois de plus le collège et me levai, trop facilement à mon goût. A toutes les rentrées j'avais le don pour avoir une énergie incommensurable malgré le moment, sûrement la curiosité de savoir avec qui je me retrouverais dans ma classe. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais être avec mes potes qui sait, déjà, je serais avec la plupart des latinistes : chance pour moi, on peut dire que j'ai bien sympathiser avec eux.

J'ai descendu les escaliers et me suis posté devant ma cafetière. J'avais envie d'un bon café : le seul truc qui pouvait me remplir le ventre le matin. Mais bien sûr, il fallait que ça me donne des maux de ventre jusqu'à ce que je mange le midi. Donc bon, j'ai fait avec ce matin là : j'en avais bien besoin.

Je buvais mon café, mangeait mon petit paquet de Petit Déj' au chocolat et partit me brosser les dents. Le matin, chez moi, était quelque chose d'assez spécial, j'avais un ordre bien spécifique pour tout ce que j'avais à faire : d'abord le petit déjeuner, après les dents et le visage, ensuite mes habits -que je me mets aussi dans un certain ordre d'ailleurs-, mon sac et je branche mes oreillettes à mon portable pour faire le peu de chemin entre mon chez-moi et mon arrêt de bus : environ 30 mètres, à peine deux minutes. Bien sur, la musique me servait aussi beaucoup dans le bus où les cris se mêlent aux discussions inintéressantes et immatures des uns et des autres, où le conducteur espère mourir au lieu de finir le trajet. Je n'enlevais mes oreillettes -une seule- que quand Damien ou Quentin ne se mettaient à côté de moi.

Une fois arrivé, j'ai tout ranger, ai mis mon portable en vibreur, juste au cas où personne ne discuterait en cours. J'ai eu raison : mon premier cours fut bizarrement musique, et devinez quoi : mon professeur principal fut Mme Skyler, professeur d'éducation musicale. Je croyais que je pouvais pas tomber plus bas. Ah si, mon prof d'Arts Plastiques, mais ça, c'est une autre paire de manche.

Je pris soin de me mettre tout au fond de la queue avec mes amis, histoire d'être le dernier à rentrer et de voir qui se trouvait dans ma classe. Quand je passa le pas de la porte je m'arrêta une seconde et parcourut la salle du regard. Je fus content de voir que je n'avais qu'un ou deux fruit vraiment pourri. Satisfait, j'allais me mettre derrière la place que m'avait laissé Mathias et Damien, devant eux deux. Très aimable de leur part.

Une fois que la prof nous ait fait nous asseoir, elle commença le speech habituel du « Je suis votre professeur principal, j'ai des papiers pour vous », rien d'intéressant en somme. Bizarrement, la distribution des papiers se fit très vite et on se retrouva vite sans rien à faire. Elle prit le soin alors de s'intéresser à nous, de nous demander ce qu'on aimait en musique. Quand elle m'interrogea je pris un malin plaisir à dire la vérité :

« J'écoute et j'aime tout, niveau musique, dis-je un sourire charmeur au visage.

-Arrêtez de dire que vous écouter de tout, vous pouvez pas écouter de tout, souria-t-elle.

-Si, acquiesçai-je, agrandissant mon sourire, je peux passer du Rock à la Pop, de la Pop au Ska, du Ska au Dubstep, du Dubstep au Rap américain... »

Les sourcils de mon interlocutrice s'élevèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je parlais. Elle semblait très intéressée par ma culture musicale.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, sans même qu'on frappe. Je tournai rapidement la tête vers... C'est une blague. Un ado, de taille plutôt grande, les yeux verts émeraude, les cheveux rouges et noirs tirés vers l'arrière de sa tête. Même les tatouages sous ses yeux étaient là !

Imaginant bien vite ma tête face à ce personnage, je tournai rapidement le regard devant moi, posant la main sur mon front d'un air pas du tout naturel pour qu'ils ne voient pas mes yeux. J'essayai de fermer la bouche mais c'était hors de mes capacités : j'étais en état de choc total.

« Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Mme Skyler, d'un air très étonné.

-Euh, Axel...il fit une pause, eut l'air gênée, puis reprit : Excusez-moi d'être en retard mais je suis nouveau dans ce collège et j'avais un rendez-vous avec la directrice. Et je connais pas du tout ce collège alors j'ai galérer pour trouver cette salle. »

Il n'avait pas du tout dit ça parce qu'il était désolé. Non, c'était juste une explication, le « Excusez-moi » n'était que politesse.

« Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Mets-toi à côté de...elle sembla balayer la salle du regard...Yanis, là. »

J'étouffais un étouffement -oui, c'est possible- et levai la tête vers mon enseignante, essayant de fermer un peu mes yeux bien trop écarquillés.

Axel n'affirma même pas et s'assit à la table à côté de moi. Il jeta un regard sur ma table, vit que je n'avais rien sortit et posa son sac à sa droite. De mon côté quoi.

J'évitais à tout prix de le regarder -ce qui, au passage, se voyait autant que ma crinière brune. La prof reprit la parole -s'adressant bien sûr à Axel- :

« Yanis est le moins abruti de la classe, si tu as besoin d'aide demande lui, rigola-t-elle. »

Je manquais une fois de plus de mourir.

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? Demanda-t-elle à toute la classe.

-J'étais sur le point de vous dire que Yanis chante super bien, s'empressa Mathias sans même lever la main. »

Troisième fois de la journée que je mourrais tout en restant assit à ma table, en vie. Très paradoxale comme situation.

« Il sait faire un super truc avec un gobelet en plastique !

-Qu'est-ce donc ? Dit la prof en se tournant vers moi. »

Je fronçais les yeux de désespoir et les rouvrit, parlant :

« Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer. En plus de ça j'ai pas de gobelet en plastique donc ça servirait à rien, souriais-je amèrement, fier de mon excuse. »

M'attendant à ne plus être embêt...

« Euh, Yanis... ? S'essaya doucement Axel. »

Je fermai les yeux et les serra très fort en me mordillant les lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de devoir croiser le regard du roux. Ce que je fis causa ma perte.

Je rouvris les yeux et plongea mon regard dans celui du nouveau. Quand il vit que je le regardais avec cette air limite effrayée, il comprit bien vite que j'avais peur de chanter devant tout le monde. En fait, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus peur de ça, mais c'est ce qu'il comprit. Il esquissa alors un sourire narquois et se mis à chercher dans son sac. Au départ je n'avais pas remarqué : tout ce que je voyais c'était cette putain de couleur qui colorait ses iris.

Puis, j'ai eu envie de mourir quand j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il me tendait, qui sortait à peine de son sac : un gobelet en plastique. Je fermais les yeux d'abandon et soupira. J'arrachai le gobelet de ses mains en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Si je commence déjà à te haïr au bout de 5 minutes, t'es dans le mal, crois-moi. »

Je posai le gobelet sur ma table, à l'envers. Je fis un test en frappant trois fois sur le plastique et dis à ma prof que cette table n'allait pas. Elle me prêta son bureau, je m'installai, soufflai un grand coup pour me déstresser et interpréta Cups de la chanteuse Anna Kendrick, plus communément appelé le Cups song par les gens qui la connaisse. Bien sûr, l'interprétation que je fis devant toute ma classe fut loin d'être parfaite : j'allais trop vite, ma voix était crispé et je n'arrivais qu'à regarder par la fenêtre.

Quand j'eus finit, j'avais une fois de plus envie de mourir. Mais cette idée me passa vite : Axel commença à applaudir, suivit de l'enseignante, puis de toute ma classe. Je ne fus pas surpris : à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Je savais que je chantais relativement bien, et puis, ce truc avec le gobelet paraissait impressionnant aux premiers abords. La professeur complimenta ma voix en disant qu'il fallait que je la travaille et je retourna m'asseoir auprès du roux.

Quand je fus assez proche, j'aplatis le gobelet sur sa table et m'assis, lourd. Il prit le gobelet et me le tendit à nouveau :

« Garde-le, me dit-il, souriant. »

J'écarquillais les yeux.

« T'es fou ? C'est un gobelet des Francos, garde-le.

-Connaisseur ? »

Il souleva un sourcil intéressé, le visage toujours fendu.

« Cultivé, rectifiai-je sans le regarder à nouveau. »

J'attrapai le gobelet et le posai sur ma table de la même manière que le début de la Cups Song, cachant un sourire.

Cinq minutes après, Axel reprit la parole, plus bas, rien que pour moi :

« J'adore ta voix.

-Merci, soufflai-je en cachant ma joie un peu trop évidente.

-Tu me détestes toujours ? Me demanda-t-il un air totalement innocent -que je décrétais comme dangereux- dans la voix, plein d'espoir. »

Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Pris le temps de réfléchir, et sans tourner la tête -comme pour tout le début de la discussion- lui répondit :

« Nan, expirai-je, dessinant un grand sourire sur mon visage. »

Quand la récréation sonna -j'ai toujours trouvé que ce mot faisait gamin- Mme Skyler nous conseilla de laisser nos sacs dans la salle, étant donné qu'on reviendrait là dans 10-15 min. Alors que j'allais sortir de la salle avec Mathias, Damien et Quentin, Axel m'interpella, il était un peu derrière moi.

« Ouais ? demandais-je d'un air -faussement- désintéressé.

-Tu me fais visiter le bahut ? me lança-t-il, toujours ce sourire au visage.

-Maintenant ? m'étonnai-je juste pour allonger un peu la discussion, en espérant -vainement, bien sûr- que la sonnerie ne re-sonne avant qu'ils n'aient le temps.

-Bah ouais, faudrait peut être mieux que je puisse me repérer demain, étant donné qu'on va aller dans plusieurs autres salles, eut-il l'air de se moquer. »

Bizarrement, je le regardais droit dans les yeux. J'arrivais toujours pas à croire que ce mec soit le portrait craché d'un personnage de Jeu Vidéo. Déjà que je pensais que cette coupe n'était même pas imaginable en vrai alors la couleur de ses yeux : impossible. J'en revenais toujours pas.

Je poussais un soupir et lui répondais de me suivre. Il esquissa un sourire -un autre cette fois- de vainqueur. Je me tournais vers ma bande -dont j'étais un peu le pilier d'ailleurs, tout ceux-là ne traînerait pas ensemble sans moi pour les tenir- et leur dis qu'on se retrouve sur l'amphi. Oui, on avait un mini-amphi dans notre cour. Normal.

Matt hocha la tête et partit, suivit des deux autres. Je voulus rire, à la vue de cette « subordination » mais je me retins. Si ça ne les dérangeait pas : tant mieux pour eux.

Je passai le pas de la porte, fis quelques pas et m'arrêtai, tournant la tête vers Axel. Je l'observa se mettre à côté de moi en soutenant mon regard. Cette couleur m'obsédait. Une fois à mes côtés, il continua de me regarder dans les yeux, comme je le faisais pour lui. Il ne me posait pas de question : il savait parfaitement que je le dévorais des yeux, et il semblait n'en avoir rien à faire, à moins qu'il apprécie. J'ai senti qu'un long jeu allait commencer entre nous deux. Un jeu de séduction.

Je me détourna et avança en lançant un « Suis » très bref. Il s'exécuta. Je lui fis donc visiter le bahut, lui montrant le bureau de la Conseillère d'Orientation, la pire salope qui existe -à mon goût, j'ai jamais aimé les psychologues, et je parle d'expérience-, le CDI -la cour couverte, en somme-, les différentes salles plus ou moins importantes puis finalement je pris le risque d'entrer dans les Bureaux Rouges pour lui montrer les bureaux de la principale et de la gestionnaire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû :

« Donc, au fond le bureau de la gestionnaire, la femme qui s'occupe de gérer le matériel et tout le tralala et juste ici -je m'arrêtai devant la porte ouverte- : le bureau de la Principale. D'ailleurs, bonjour madame, dis-je poliment quand je vis qu'elle -n'- avait levé -que- les yeux vers nous. »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à me retourner pour finir la visite sur un « Voilà, c'est pas très grand. », la patronne m'apostropha:

« Tiens, monsieur Dupuis, vous tombez bien. »

« Et merde ! » pensais-je en fronçant les yeux et en me mordant la lèvre. Je fis volte-face :

« Ah bon ? souriais-je le plus gentiment possible.

-Oui, nous devons parler tous les deux, dit-elle très sereinement. »

J'avais encore envie de mourir -décidément. Je lançais un regard vers Axel qui comprit et s'éloigna. J'attendis d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer pour être sûr qu'il n'attende pas devant la porte et se fasse méchamment engueulé -oui, rien que le fait de passer dans les Bureaux Rouges est au moins passable de la peine de mort dans mon monde.

Reposant mon attention sur la patronne, elle me fit signe d'entrer. Mon intuition -qui ne me trompe que très -très- rarement- me disait que j'allais avoir une importante mission sur les bras.

* * *

Quel con j'étais pour passer 20 minutes à trouver ma salle ! Je m'étais mis à courir car les numéros sur les portes s'approchaient de plus en plus de celui de la salle où je devrais être. Devant moi se trouvait enfin la salle 112, au fond d'un couloir. J'accélérai ma course et arrivé au niveau de la porte je l'ouvris brusquement. Première erreur : ne pas frapper à la porte, comme un gentil garçon bien élevé. Ce qui me sauta aux yeux fut une petite femme aux cheveux sel et poivre bien coiffés et aux airs doux. Son visage était décomposé. A mon avis, elle avait pas aimer cette petite incursion dans son discours.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Demanda Mme Skyler -l'air toujours aussi étonné- alors que je tournais la tête vers ce qui semblait être ma classe. Je ne fus pas vraiment étonné que tout le monde avait le regard posé sur moi, à la fois admirateur et...désespéré. Si je donnais déjà l'impression d'être un ado décérébré j'allais m'attirer les gros flemmards qui foutent rien en cours. OK, je suis pas non plus le plus grand travailleur qui existe mais j'ai pas envie que tous les prof me mettent l'étiquette « Abruti » sur le front.

Soudain, quelque chose dans mon champs de vision me déconcentra alors que j'allais commencer à parler.

« Euh, Axel... »

Un garçon, là proche de moi, évitait de me regarder. Ça se voyait autant que la masse de cheveux qu'il avait sur la tête. Je me re-concentrais.

« Excusez-moi d'être en retard mais je suis nouveau dans ce collège et j'avais un rendez-vous avec la directrice. Et je connais pas du tout ce collège alors j'ai galérer pour trouver cette salle, lâchai-je sans vraiment m'excuser. »

Premier bon point : l'hypocrisie, quand elle n'est pas remarquée, cela va de soi.

« Bien, ce n'est pas grave. Mets-toi à côté de...commença-t-elle en scrutant la salle du regard, faisant une tête répugnée à chaque fois qu'elle semblait avoir une idée, puis finalement elle s'arrêta sur celui qui m'évitait du regard...Yanis, là. »

« Tiens, que le hasard fait bien les choses » pensais-je en dessinant un léger sourire limite diabolique sur mon visage alors qu'il relevait des yeux exorbités vers son enseignante. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'amuser avec lui.

Finalement content d'être tombé là, je me dirigea vers la table libre et m'assis sur la chaise, posant mon sac à ma droite après avoir vérifié qu'il n'avait rien sortit. Il continuait de regarder devant lui un point invisible, tout ça pour éviter de me baver dessus.

« Yanis est le moins abruti de la classe, si tu as besoin d'aide demande lui, rigola-t-elle. »

Je faillis exploser de rire en voyant le visage du garçon se décomposer en tressaillant. Je me retenus, tout de même, sinon le jeu aurait été moins drôle. La prof releva la tête vers toute la classe :

« Bien, où en étions-nous ? Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres

-J'étais sur le point de vous dire que Yanis chante super bien, lança un blond d'un air narquois et fier de lui.»

Yanis se re-décompsa.

« Il sait faire un super truc avec un gobelet en plastique ! s'écria-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce donc ? s'intéressa soudainement la professeur en se tournant vers le garçon. »

Il ferma les yeux si fort pendant un instant que ça ressemblait à du désespoir. Monsieur est timide, amusant. Surtout quand on a un gobelet en plastique dans son sac. Merci papa de m'avoir emmené aux Francos Gourmandes !

« Je ne saurais vous l'expliquer. En plus de ça j'ai pas de gobelet en plastique donc ça servirait à rien, répondit-il d'une façon très peu convaincante.»

A son regard, je vis qu'il s'attendait tout de même à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dommage pour toi :

« Euh, Yanis... ? M'essayai-je -très faussement- doucement. »

Je crus l'entendre crier à l'aide quand il ferma à nouveau ses yeux. Cette fois, il se mordit les lèvres en plus, très mignon.

Je crois que ce qu'il fit l'envoya en enfer : il rouvrit ses yeux et tourna sa tête vers moi, plongeant profondément son regard dans le mien. Il n'aurait jamais dû : même moi quand je me regarde dans un miroir je suis troublé par cette couleur émeraude qui orne mes yeux. Alors j'imagine même pas ce que ça lui a fait, lui qui osait à peine me regarder -c'est peu dire.

Quand je suis sûr qu'il s'était perdu à travers moi, je me baissai vers mon sac tout en essayant de garder mes yeux à la vue des siens, pour le troubler encore plus. Fouillant dans mon cartable, je trouvai ce gobelet, le sortit pour le regarder et le tendit vers mon camarade.

Il lâcha enfin mes yeux de son regard et c'est alors qu'il avança légèrement la tête dans la lumière que je vis ses yeux d'une toute autre façon. Ses yeux, originairement bruns foncés s'éclaircirent et des paillettes dorés se mirent à briller dans ses iris. Je fus comme envoûté par le reflet du fin filet de lumière qui éclairait ses yeux.

Yanis m'arracha le gobelet des mains en me lançant un regard de tueur : droit dans les yeux, ce qui m'étonna profondément. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, commença à se retourner vers la prof et souffla, pour moi :

« Si je commence déjà à te haïr au bout de 5 minutes, t'es dans le mal, crois-moi. »

Sur ces mots, il posa le gobelet des Francos sur la table, l'ouverture plaquée contre le plastique. Il tapa trois fois sur son bureau et fis une grimace de mécontentement. Après un bref échange où Yanis expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ce « jonglage » avec ces tables, Mme Skyler lui prêta volontiers son bureau. Je fus persuadé d'avoir vu un air presque machiavélique sur son visage apparemment elle avait aussi remarquer la timidité -pourtant peu évidente aux premiers abords- de Yanis.

Il s'installa sur la chaise, refit le test, se décala un peu, le refit encore et parut satisfait. Il expira un grand coup et commença enfin. Je connaissais : _Cups_, d'Anna Kendrick. Un truc que t'as envie d'apprendre quand tu vois le film Pitch Perfect, un film que je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder, sûrement à cause de ses airs de film pour filles. Son interprétation consistait à faire un enchaînement de mouvement avec le gobelet afin de créer à la fois une rythmique et une mélodie sur lesquels il cala sa voix.

D'ailleurs, sa voix. Sa putain de voix. J'ai cru que j'allais fondre quand je l'ai entendu et je l'ai tout de suite imaginer en train de chanter quelque chose de beaucoup plus sensuel. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant de frisson avec seulement mon imagination.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas au top de sa forme, à cause du trac, sa voix n'était pas aussi belle qu'elle le devrait -oui ça je l'ai tout de suite su-, ses gestes étaient trop rapides, pas assez fluides. Avec un peu d'entraînement et plus de confiance en lui et l'interprétation était parfaite. Tant pis, ce fut vachement cool quand même ! J'ai adoré.

Quand il eut finit, je pense pas qu'il se soit attendu à ce qui est arrivé : je me suis mis à applaudir. Doucement, au début, pour voir si on allait me suivre, puis la prof, puis ses amis, puis toute la classe.

« Ta voix est vraiment jolie Yanis, grave et profonde. Tu devrais la travailler. »

Je lus sur le visage de Yanis qu'il avait envie de lui lancer « C'est le trac connasse, arrête de faire comme si tu savais chanter ! » mais il n'en fit rien. Devant ma table, il posa -violemment- le gobelet dessus et se laissa choir sur sa chaise, lourd. Pas bon avoir le trac.

J'attrapai le verre de plastique et lui tendait à nouveau, histoire de me moquer un peu plus de lui. Ou en fait, parce qu'il le méritait.

« Garde-le, souriai-je sincèrement. »

Il écarquilla les yeux.

« T'es fou ?! C'est un gobelet des Francos ! »

Ah, monsieur est connaisseur.

« Connaisseur ? Lançai-je en haussant un sourcil intéressé.

-Cultivé, me reprit-il. »

Il me prit le gobelet des mains -encore- et le posa sur sa table : ouverture contre bois.

Je m'installa confortablement au fond de ma chaise, pensant encore à sa voix sans trac et sur une musique comme _Ma Benz_, de Brigitte. Oh putain : magnifique.

« J'adore ta voix.

-Merci, s'enjoliva-t-il.

-Tu me détestes toujours ? lui demandai-je de mon ton le plus innocent que je puisse prendre. »

Il ne me répondit pas de tout de suite, sûrement pour l'effet. Mais je savais déjà ce qu'il allait répondre, et lui aussi.

« Nan, expira-t-il avec un sourire fendant largement son visage.

La récréation sonna. Bizarrement, j'étais pas plus content que ça, quoique, j'allais mieux pouvoir m'amuser avec mon nouveau jouet pendant dix minutes, ça c'est sûr. La prof nous conseilla de laisser nos affaires dans la salle puisque nous allions revenir là juste après alors je me levai, cherchai Yanis du regard et le vit, prêt à sortir avec ses amis.

« Yanis ! l'apostrophai-je soudainement.

-Ouais ? dit-il, détaché de la discussion. »

Je le remarquai et mon sourire reprit de plus belle.

« Tu me fais visiter le bahut ? quémandai-je. »

Il fit l'étonné, mais il n'en était rien. Pourquoi serait-il étonné, c'est normal que je lui demande ça. Tu m'échapperas pas comme ça Yanis.

« Bah ouais, faudrait peut être mieux que je puisse me repérer demain, étant donné qu'on va aller dans plusieurs autres salles. »

Il plongea -again- son regard dans le mien. Décidément il avait déjà dû s'habituer à la couleur perçante pour la surmonter sans aucunes gênes. Ou alors il voulait me surprendre. Bon point. J'essayai de durcir mon regard, afin de lui faire décoller les yeux.

Il poussa un léger soupir, m'indiqua de le suivre et donna rendez-vous à sa bande -dont il semblait être comme le leader- vers l'amphi. Fier d'avoir gagné, je ne cachais pas ma joie.

Le garçon aux yeux pailletés s'aventura dans le couloir à la suite de sa bande mais au lieu de tourner avec eux sur la gauche il fit quelques pas en avant et s'arrêta. Je sortai à mon tour, remarquant qu'il voulait encore jouer à celui qui soutiendrait le regard de l'autre le plus longtemps. C'est ce que je fis : je soutins son attaque en lui répondant.

En fait, non, ce n'était pas un rapport de force. Il m'observait. Il me scrutait même. J'avais même l'impression que sa tête imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios avec mon corps et ma tête.

J'étais sous le charme, il était sous le charme. Chacun le savait. Pourtant, j'eus le sentiment qu'on allait se séduire encore longtemps avant de faire un premier pas, mais c'était évident qu'on se plaisait énormément.

Il arrêta enfin sa petite gourmandise et repartit de plus belle en lançant un « Suis » si bref que j'eus de la peine à savoir ce qu'il me disait. Il me montra les salles importantes comme celles où nous risquions de passer le plus de temps, les salles moins importantes, le CDI. J'ai trouvé ces dix minutes vraiment très agréables.

Malheureusement, elles furent écourtées quand la directrice intima Yanis de rentrer dans son bureau, afin de parler un peu. Il me regarda, un air désolé et dur sur le visage, je ne compris pas vraiment ce que cela voulut dire mais je partis, repassant par la porte qui menait à la cour. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passait mais ça ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ?! M'écriai-je, prenant une expression dure sur le visage. »

La directrice, deux gendarmes et la CPE étaient debout, autour de moi, tels des vautours prêt à se partager leur proie.

« Vous voulez que je lui fasse avouer un crime ? Mais c'est du délire ! hurlai-je. Vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui qui a commis ce meurtre au moins ? Vous avez des preuves ?

-Nous avons retrouvé de son ADN et des cheveux à lui sur la scène du crime, me répondit l'un des gendarmes. »

Je connaissais bien ce dernier, c'était le chef de la brigade. C'était celui qui m'avait interrogé quand j'avais graver sur une voiture. Quel beau connard celui-là. La femme à ses côtés étaient étrangement sa coéquipière sur « l'affaire » de la voiture. Ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

« Et pourquoi moi, au juste ? voulus-je savoir, à juste titre.

-A cause de la réputation que tu as, dit calmement la patronne. »

Assis sur ma chaise, je plissais les yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Perçant son regard du mien, je tournais légèrement la tête, signe de mon incompréhension.

« Quelle réputation ?

-Celle d'être le meilleur menteur du collège, affirma-t-elle, encore plus calme et froide. »

J'éclatai d'un rire grave et amusé :

« Elle est drôle celle-là non ? certifiais-je plus que je ne le demandais. »

Voyant que les gendarmes ne riaient pas, je repris un air sérieux ainsi que la parole :

« Expliquez-moi.

-Le Manipulateur, c'est comme ça que te surnomment tous ceux qui te connaissent et qui ne te connaissent pas. Tu apparais à leur mémoire comme celui qui ment.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?

-Si, totalement. Même à la gendarmerie tu as cette réputation, celle de celui qui a menti à des gendarmes sans tressaillir, commença le chef de brigade.

-On s'est dit que tu serais sûrement le plus adepte à la situation.

-OK, si on veut, mais commet voulez-vous que je m'y prenne ? Je sais même pas de qui vous me parlez ! »

La directrice hocha la tête et ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs. Elle en sortit un gros dossier -sûrement préparé avant l'entretien, afin de paraître plus ordonné, vous comprenez, pour une directrice-, défit le lien qui le maintenait fermé, le retourna et le mit devant moi. J'avançai ma chaise jusqu'au bureau, posai une main sur le dossier et hésitai.

« Si je l'ouvre j'imagine que je serais obliger de travailler avec vous ? Demandais-je sans relever la tête. »

J'entendis la patronne hocher la tête -oui, tout à fait. Je crispai ma main sur la couverture, réfléchit encore une seconde et ouvrit le dossier, laissant apparaître la première feuille : celle de présentation.

J'étais mort. Tout simplement, à la vue de la photo, mes yeux ne purent s'empêcher de s'écarquiller autant qu'ils pouvaient. Un petit blond aux yeux bleus turquoise. Roxas. On se foutait de moi, c'était pas possible. J'arrivais pas à le croire. C'était trop en une journée. Et maintenant, j'étais foutu : je devais le faire couler. Dans quoi je m'étais encore fourrer.

Je parcourus plus amplement la première page afin de me renseigner. Le nom de famille de Roxas était Light -rien de bien étonnant-, il avait le même âge que moi, orphelin. L'enfant parfait pour commettre un meurtre.

Je refermai le dossier et pris congé, sans même demander l'autorisation. J'ouvris la porte du bureau, la referma derrière moi et m'avança vers celle qui me ferait sortir. Quand j'ai attraper la poignée, j'ai senti que je tiendrais pas, des larmes commençaient à couler le long de mes joues. Un cri de rage s'échappa de ma bouche. L'un des personnages que j'avais toujours rêver de rencontrer, de prendre dans mes bras -oui, je suis étrange, je sais- : j'allais devoir l'envoyer en prison.

Dans la cour, je courus me réfugier là où j'avais donner rendez-vous à mes amis tout à l'heure. Là où on se retrouvait avec Lucie, quand elle était encore là. J'avais besoin de son aide, seule elle pouvait comprendre. Quoique Élodie aussi pourrait savoir m'aider mais elle était trop loin.

Le dossier que j'avais dans les mains, il revenait de droit à Roxas. Il devrait avoir eu le droit de le voir. Je les croyais quand ils disaient qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, après tout, c'est quelqu'un d'instable, de naïf et à qui on peut trouver beaucoup de moyens de pressions. Mais, s'il avait déjà tué quelqu'un, qu'est-ce qui disait qu'il me tuerait pas moi ?

Roh putain j'étais dans la merde, encore une fois. Ma vie était en jeu, seul ses aveux pourraient m'en libérer et je ne savais même pas comment je pouvais m'y prendre. Essayant de me calmer un peu, je réfléchissais tout en respirant fort.

Pour commencer, il fallait que je lise le dossier en entier afin de voir si certaines infos pourraient m'aider. Je pouvais faire ça l'aprèm -comme on était un mercredi.

Calmé, je pris mon courage à deux mains, essuya au maximum mes larmes et entreprit de retourner en cours. Quand j'ouvris la porte après avoir frappé, tous les regards se posèrent sur moi. J'eus l'impression d'être fusillé par chaque personnes présentes, sauf Axel. Très désagréable sensation que d'avoir l'impression d'être transpercé plusieurs fois en même temps.

Je m'excusai auprès de ma prof et retournai m'asseoir aux côtés d'Axel qui me suivit du regard sans jamais faire une pause. J'étais pas le seul à être curieux.

J'ouvris mon sac et fourra -précautionneusement tout de même- le gros dossier beige. J'allais avoir de la lecture cet après-midi, et demain du boulot.

Je sentais le regard d'Axel peser sur moi. Un regard curieux qui essayait de savoir ce qu'il se passait rien qu'en scrutant mon attitude. S'il savait faire ça, à mon avis, il devinerait vite, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un mentaliste, donc je fus -en quelques sortes- soulagé. Néanmoins, ce regard pesant ne voulait pas partir. Je n'osais pas le croiser, de crainte de fondre de peur en voyant cette insistance dans ses prunelles émeraudes.

Les deux heures restantes passèrent vite et je finis par me détendre -après mon camarade- et on recommença à papoter avec notre prof et avec les autres élèves. J'en finis par oublier ma nouvelle mission et me sentis beaucoup mieux. Les deux heures restantes passèrent plutôt vite et à la fin, je m'étais tellement détendu qu'avant qu'Axel se lève, je commençai à lui poser des questions dans un but :

« Axel ? Tu fais quelque chose cette après-midi ? Lui demandai-je, intérieurement plein d'espoir que non.

-Bah tu sais je viens d'arriver, j'ai aucun ami et je connais pas du tout le coin, répondit-il, son éternel sourire au visage. Je vois pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire.

-T'as un ami, lâchai-je, perdant mon sourire, vexé. »

Son sourire disparut aussi.

« J'ai un ami ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Je perdis toute ma crédibilité. Je le dévisageais presque méchamment. Il esquissa un mouvement de recul, puis revint à sa position d'origine.

« Tu m'obliges à te regarder dans les yeux, tu m'obliges à chanter devant toute notre classe parce que tu as deviner que j'avais le trac, tu as voulu que je te fasse visiter le bahut pour m'avoir rien qu'à toi et tu oses dire que t'as pas d'amis ? avais-je lâché sans m'arrêter. »

Son visage sembla se décomposer : première vengeance, faite.

Mon visage dur se transforma peu à peu en un sourire joyeux. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Puis il prit la parole :

« OK, là, on peut dire qu'on est amis maintenant ! »

Je pense qu'il faisait allusion à la petite blague-vengeance que je venais de faire. En même temps il avait raison.

Soudain, je pris comme de l'élan pour le prendre dans mes bras puis me fis violence pour rester à ma place. Ayant peur de piquer un fard, je remis vite ma concentration à la place de mes pensées et essaya de construire une phrase.

« Bon bah comme t'as un ami, ça te dirait d'aller à Chalon avec lui ? m'essayai-je, un grand sourire sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que Chalon ? Voulut-il savoir.

-Bon bah comme t'as un ami, recommençais-je toujours la banane aux lèvres, ça te dirait de visiter la ville de Chalon avec lui ?

-Bah pourquoi pas ! Mais comment on y va ? C'est à côté ?

-En train -oui, quand on a pas de voiture on fait comme on peut-, j'ai assez -d'argent- pour nous deux. »

Je savais qu'il allait répliquer alors je l'en empêchai aussitôt en haussant un sourcil et en ouvrant la bouche. Il se résigna et sourit, la bouche fermée, histoire de dire « OK, t'as gagné ».

Après coup, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais assez d'argent pour nous emmener à Chalon mais pas assez pour nous ramener à Sennecey -la petite ville de notre collège-, et comme ça me tenait vraiment à cœur d'y aller avec Axel, j'eus l'idée d'appeler mon père pour dormir chez lui, il accepta et je décréta qu'on prendrait le bus le lendemain matin. On devrait se lever plus tôt mais à mon avis ça valait vraiment le coup.

Je prévins ma mère et ma sœur -oui, qu'elle se prenne pas la tête avec ma mère pour savoir où je suis ces deux-là s'engueulent dès qu'elles se parlent, pourtant elles s'entendent très bien- que je dormais chez mon père. Les deux trouvèrent cette idée débile mais j'en avais rien à foutre parce que j'étais dans le train avec Axel, qui était tout sourire.

On a mit une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver à Chalon. Et devinez quoi : on est arrivés en seul morceau ! Non, mais, parce qu'en fait, apparemment c'était la première fois qu'Axel prenait le train et dès que ça bougeait un peu il me demandait si c'était normal, la réponse était chaque fois oui, alors je lui ai dit de se mettre à côté de moi au lieu d'en face -mauvaise idée au passage- et il m'a lacérer les bras et les hanches dès qu'il avait un peu peur. Vous n'imaginez pas comme j'ai ri ! ...Et pleurer aussi, mais ça c'est de sa faute. Nan puis il ressemblait à un petit chaton apeuré par l'orage : qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Que je le laisse souffrir ? Non !

Donc, je disais que nous étions arrivés avec seulement quelques bleus. Oui, parce que monsieur avait réussi à se/me faire mal.

Arrivé à Chalon, il paraissait -encore- être un chaton qui découvrait le monde extérieur. C'était tellement drôle et mignon à la fois. Dans la gare, on dû passer par les couloirs souterrains pour atteindre la sortie. Axel, était là, à mes côtés, regardant à gauche et à droite les magnifiques fresques taguées de partout sur les murs. Parfois il me regardait, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, peut être pour me montrer à quel point il trouvait ça extraordinaire. Loin de moi l'idée de le trouver immature, je m'en amusais, de le voir si content pour si peu. Je l'imaginais mal ne pas cacher sa joie après avoir fait un coup foireux comme ce matin, avec le gobelet. Pourtant il l'avait cacher cette joie maintenant évidente.

On monta les escaliers pour nous retrouver dans le hall de la gare. Vous imaginez la scène : jour de la rentrée, Mercredi : la pièce était blin-dée. Axel écarquilla presque les yeux en voyant autant de monde ailleurs que dans la cour du bahut. Je ris, il me tira la langue d'un air hautain et je ris de plus belle en continuant d'avancer, me frayant un chemin pour pouvoir sortir.

L'extérieur de la gare était vraiment magnifique. Même moi j'avais du mal à ne pas baver devant parfois, alors quand Axel vit ça, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, lâchant un « Wow... » extrêmement justifié.

« Maintenant, direction Place St Vincent, tu vas voir c'est tout aussi magnifique, lui dis-je. »

Le chemin fut long car les points de départ et d'arrivée n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus proche. Mais on fut content quand on atteignit la place : elle était remplie aussi, des gamins jouaient chaleureusement, des adultes rigolaient entre eux, des ados comme nous se prélassaient en buvant tranquillement leur verre. Je reconnus tout de suite cet aspect chaleureux et convivial auquel je n'avais pas participé depuis un moment. Finalement, c'était une bonne chose que mon père ait voulu ré-habiter à Chalon, on aurait l'occasion de faire ça plus souvent.

Avec le nombre de bar qu'il y avait sur cette place, quelqu'un qui n'était encore jamais venu -comme Axel- avait de quoi mal choisir. Moi, je connaissais bien cet endroit, je savais exactement où il fallait aller. Je fis signe à Axel de me suivre et on s'installa à une table au Chez Louis.

« Ici, ils servent la meilleure limonade que j'ai jamais bu, expliquai-je. Je te conseille de te prendre un diabolo menthe glaciale, crois-moi. »

Il hocha la tête et la serveuse vint. Axel prit ce que je lui avais conseillé et moi je me fis un petit plaisir : diabolo fraise tagada, un pur délice. Alors qu'on attendait nos verres, le roux se tourna pour regarder à nouveau la place et il ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Se retournant brusquement vers moi, il me demanda :

« Y'a une cathédrale ?!

-Ah bah, tu l'as déjà remarqué ? m'étonnai-je en riant. En général les gens ne s'en rendent compte qu'au bout de leur troisième visite ici, affirmai-je. Et t'as remarqué la...

-Une fontaine ! s'écria-t-il en se levant et en courant vers la petite boule qui crachait de l'eau. »

J'eus peur qu'il n'ait remarqué les marches dessus, faites pour qu'on monte sur la boule même si on veut se mouiller. Malheureusement, il serait encore assis à la table.

Dix minutes après, il revint, trempé jusqu'aux os. J'éclatai de rire en le voyant sourire en même temps qu'il tremblotait de froid : Septembre n'est pas forcément réputé pour être vraiment chaud, et se trimbaler mouillé de la tête aux pieds n'allait pas arranger les choses. Heureusement qu'on était passés par chez Axel avant de venir, histoire de prendre des affaires à lui.

« Pire qu'un gamin, lui lancai-je, souriant.

-Me dis pas que t'as jamais fait ça, répondit-il, essoufflé, comme s'il s'était amuser comme un petit fou.

-Si, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le faire, dis-je, penaud mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus aiguë et un sourire pire que machiavélique : machiavélique et diablement sexy. »

Voyant tout de suite où il voulait en venir, je l'interrompis promptement, désintégrant mon visage pour essayer de le convaincre :

« C'est même pas la peine d'essayer Axel, j'irais pas. »

J'avais dit ça sur un ton limite cassant. Ça ne l'effraya pas pour autant.

« Tu crois ? Me glaça-t-il le sang en étirant sa banane. »

Il fit un pas vers moi et je sursautai en ouvrant grands les yeux. Me trémoussant sur ma chaise d'une façon fuyante :

« Non Axel, non ! Fais pas ça ! J'ai mon portable sur moi, il est tout nouveau ! S'il te plaît Axel, non ! m'écriai-je. »

Aurais-je oublier de vous préciser qu'Axel faisait au moins 15centimètres de plus que moi ? Alors que je me levai de ma chaise pour m'enfuir il m'attrapa par la taille et la serra pour m'immobiliser il me fit tourner et je me retrouva sur sa nuque, les jambes et la tête ballante.

« Axel ! Mon portable : ma mère va te tuer si tu fais ça ! Axel arrête ça ! »

En me débattant du mieux que je pouvais -il me tenait les jambes et les bras, les tirant pour m'empêcher de trop bouger. Je devinais son sourire de là où j'étais et ça me fit sourire à mon tour. Les gens autour de nous nous regardait, certains explosant carrément de rire en nous voyant passer, d'autre l'air blasé d'un air de dire « Bande de gamins ». Je pouvais pas faire grand chose pour qu'il arrête alors je criais aussi fort que je pouvais pour qu'il arrête.

Puis quand j'ai compris qu'il ne me lâcherait que que quand je serais sous l'eau, je finis par rire à mon tour, arrêtant mes arguments foireux. Je me voyais déjà devant ma mère en train de lui expliquer qu'un mec que je connaissais d'à peine 6 heures m'a jeté dans une fontaine, et que du coup mon portable était foutu.

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir de rire -et d'admiration- quand juste devant la fontaine, Axel mis sa main dans ma poche -ça m'a fait bizarre je vous l'avoue- et en a sortit mon portable. Au départ je pensais qu'il allait le garder le temps que je sorte de la fontaine. Mais non, il le confia aux personnes assises à la dernière table avant la grosse boule. Un groupe d'adolescents en plein fou rire grâce à nous. Je profitai de ce moment de répit pour scruter toute la place et je remarquai que toutes les personnes présentes nous regardaient. Le seul murmure qui s'échappait des bouches des gens était un rire général. Vous n'imaginez pas ce que ça fait quand tout le monde vous regarde et rigole grâce à vous.

Soudain, les mouvements de pieds d'Axel reprirent et on s'approcha dangereusement de la fontaine. Je fermai les yeux, attendant patiemment le moment fatidique. Et alors que je m'imaginais qu'Axel me mettrait à même le sol sous l'eau, il me fit m'asseoir sur une marche.

L'eau était froide.

M'installant confortablement, j'attendais qu'il parte pour le suivre mais il ne fut pas de cette idée : il se mit à califourchon sur mes jambes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Il mit ses mains sur mes hanches pour se tenir et resta là, pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

L'eau n'était pas si froide finalement.

Les gens tout autour sifflaient -non pas méchamment, au contraire- et criaient des phrases -ou des mots?- mais Axel et moi ne faisions pas attention.

Il me regardait dans les yeux. Je le regardais dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Puis il finit par descendre, me portant jusqu'en bas des marches, au sol. On retourna à notre table, tout tremblant. On attrapa mon sac -au passage exactement de la même couleur que les cheveux du roux- et on se dirigea vers les toilettes. Je pris soin de dire à la serveuse que nous allions nous changer aux toilettes et que l'on viendrait chercher nos verres nous-même au bar. Elle écarquilla les yeux et nous emmena à l'étage pour qu'on puisse se changer dans un plus grand espace que les petits cabinets.

Et là, on eut un problème : je n'avais pas d'affaire. Axel me proposa alors de me prêter ce qu'il me fallait -il avait au moins trois T-shirt, jeans et caleçons différents-, j'acceptai, lui souriant d'une façon très charmeuse -qu'il remarqua sans aucun doute. Quand il me tendit ses affaires, je les attrapait en tendant le bras puis au lieu de les tirer vers moi je m'avançai lentement jusqu'à me coller à lui, entourant mon bras droit autour de son corps, j'effleurai son menton avec mes lèvres et m'écartai, lui souriant d'un air de dire « Pas plus ». Il me fit un sourire étonné et me regarda m'écarter pour me mettre derrière un meuble afin de me changer.

Je ris quand je vis l'effet qu'avait ses affaires sur moi ! J'avais fait en sorte que mon ami mette ce qu'il avait de plus serré -et j'eus fortement raison- et je m'étais alors retrouvé avec des choix différents. Afin de me sentir à l'aise, je lui avais prit un T-shirt un peu grand, un gilet rouge et un slim -par chance- noir auquel j'avais fait de légers revers.

Axel lui, avait mis un chandail en coton noir serré, qui dessinait ses muscles d'une façon si sexy, un pantalon sobre mais légèrement travaillé en cuir et des bottes aussi en cuir. L'ensemble parfait. Il était terriblement sexy.

Nous redescendîmes en bas, prenant nos verres en remerciant -et payant- la gérante. On retourna à notre table et burent nos verres en riant, parlant. Quand on se décida enfin à rentrer chez mon père, il était déjà 19h. Le soleil commençait à baisser, lentement. Le chemin fut long jusque chez mon père, Axel avait fini par me porter, sans que je dise rien. Lui, en revanche, m'avait dit qu'il faisait ça pour que je ne m'épuise pas trop. Je n'avais pas dit oui mais je n'avais pas dit non non plus.

19h45 – il avait un peu traîné du coup-, on était devant l'appartement de mon père. C'est là que « l'angoisse » me prit. Je vous explique.

Mon père avait dû se trouver un appart' rapidement et le seul qu'il avait trouvé appartenait à mon grand-père. Il avait donc était obligé de le prendre mais le hic, c'est que pour rentrer dans son appartement, il fallait passer par la cour de mon grand-père. Mon grand-père : gros, dégueulasse, raciste, misogyne, con et hypocrite.

Axel m'interrompit dans ma réflexion et je finis par décider de tenter le coup.

Et merde ! Mon papi était là, assis à sa table, sans T-shirt -quel porc-, en face de nous. Il m'aperçut et me fit un léger sourire. Je lui fis un sourire -faut être poli avec la famille- et me dirigeai vers lui pour lui faire la bise. J'aurais dû dire à Axel de monter directement chez mon père. Quand il s'approcha de lui pour lui faire la bise en lui mettant la main dans le dos j'ai cru que j'allais le frapper. Après avoir écarté son visage, il laissa sa main derrière lui. Je commençai à chauffer intérieurement. En scrutant Axel du regard, il me parla :

« Qui est ce gentil jeune homme ? »

Avec une envie de lui cracher à la figure, je me calmai et lui répondit en attirant Axel plus proche de moi -enlevant donc cette foutue main de son dos. Je passai mon bras dans son dos et répondit en frottant ma tête contre son torse :

« C'est mon petit-ami. »

Axel ne parut pas surpris : au contraire, il joua le jeu et passa son bras autour de mes épaules, posant un baiser sur ma tempe. Je frissonnai.

J'allais oublier : mon grand-père se faisait aussi passer pour homophobe. Il écarquilla alors grand les yeux. Sa copine, derrière comprit notre jeu et sourit d'un air complice. Faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son air étonné, je pris la parole :

« On dort ici ce soir, mais on a du boulot pour demain alors il faut qu'on te laisse, dis-je un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres. On y va chaton ? ajoutai-je à l'intention du roux. »

Il acquiesça et nous partîmes sans plus de cérémonie, presque bras dans les bras. On se relâcha juste avant de passer la porte et je m'écroulai de rire juste après l'avoir refermé, derrière nous.

J'essayai de me calmer et releva la tête vers Axel.

« Je suis désolé Axel, mais ce qu'il a fait était dégueulasse, m'excusais-je.

-C'est pas grave : t'as vu sa tête ?! s'exclama-t-il en se joignant à mon éclat de rire qui reprit de plus belle. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, alors que je perdais le souffle à force de rigoler, je sentis mon corps tomber et je me retrouvai la tête sur les pectoraux d'Axel, ses bras autour de moi. On s'écarta l'un de l'autre sans aucunes gênes rodant autour de nous.

J'entrai le premier dans l'appart' de mon père, je lui fis la bise, lui présentant mon nouvel ami. Omettant presque le fait qu'on ne se connaissait que depuis ce matin. Je pris l'ordi de mon père et on partit se poser sur le plus grand lit dans la chambre. Oui, cet appartement était tellement petit qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre. Mon père était obligé de dormir sur le canapé quand ma sœur et moi venions ensemble. Avec Axel à mon avis il nous laisserait tous les deux. J'avais pas l'impression que mon père fasse beaucoup attention à moi mais je sais une chose : c'est qu'il analyse beaucoup les relations de ses enfants avec les autres que ma mère. Parce que pour ma mère : n'importe qui est mon ou ma petite amie.

Après cinq minutes pendant lesquelles j'ai checké tout ce qui pourrait m'intéresser, j'ai décidé qu'une petite cigarette serait la bien venue pour terminer la journée sur un autre plaisir. Je demandai à Axel s'il voulait m'accompagner et il répondit un oui limite énervé. Sûrement le fait d'apprendre que je fume à mon âge. Oui, c'est vrai, je l'avoue, fumer à 13 ans est une totale connerie ! Voilà, c'est bon, c'est dit, on peut passer !

Nous descendîmes sur la terrasse -après avoir vérifié que mon grand-père n'était plus là. Si mon père est bon pour deviner les relations, il est nul en ce qui concerne d'élaborer des théories par rapport au fait que je reste de temps en temps dehors pendant dix minutes et que je revienne comme si de rien n'était.

On s'installa sur la terrasse, il était 20h30 -c'est là que je remarqua que nous n'avions pas passé que cinq minutes sur l'ordinateur. Et malheur, entre Axel et moi, sur la table, un gobelet en plastique. J'essayais de ne pas le regarder, pour qu'Axel ne se rende pas compte de sa présence. Alors je le regardais droit dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire sur le visage. Un sourire moqueur.

« Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait marcher ? voulut savoir Axel, au bout de deux minutes.

-Oui, soupirai-je en baissant la tête, la cigarette toujours à la main. »

Sans détourner son regard il avança le gobelet vers moi, d'une façon beaucoup trop quémandeuse. Je regardai alternativement le gobelet, puis Acel, puis le gobelet, puis Axel...

« Tu l'as déjà entendu, soufflai-je, de la fumée s'échappant en même temps de ma bouche.

-Oui...avec le trac, sourit-il.

-Et tu veux l'entendre en version normal, c'est ça ? »

Il acquiesça sans rien faire.

« O.K. »

Je pris le gobelet et réinterpréta _Cups_, d'Anna Kendrick. Mais cette fois je pris soin de bien choisir le ton de ma voix, de faire attention aux notes qui la modulaient et de taper le gobelet sur la table de façon répétitive, en essayant de garder le même rythme.

Quand je frappai le verre sur la table pour la dernière fois, Axel eut un grand sourire. Il ne dit rien, il ne fit rien, mais il était content d'avoir eu son concert privé.

Je repris ma blonde que j'avais éteinte et posée sur la table, attrapai mon briquet et la rallumai. C'est là qu'Axel me demanda si j'en avais une pour lui.

« Tu fumes ? demandai-je, étonné.

-Oui, répondit-il calmement. J'y suis accro maintenant.

-Pourtant t'as pas fumé de l'après-midi, déclarai-je les sourcils froncés.

-J'en ai pas ressenti le besoin bizarrement, assura-t-il. »

Sans plus de précision -je voulais en savoir plus, évidemment, mais bon- je lui tendis mon paquet et il en prit une, l'alluma et fuma. Je le regardai, un air perplexe sur le visage mail il semblait l'ignorer.

Une fois que nous eûmes finis nous remontâmes chez mon père et on se mis à table. Timing parfait apparemment. Mon père -pour l'occasion d'avoir un ami à son fils ET son fils à manger- avait fait un délicieux poulet accompagnée de riz avec une sauce moutarde à l'ancienne et crème. S'il y a bien une chose que j'adore tout particulièrement chez mon père : c'est quand il cuisine ! Après ça, il a voulu regarder un film alors on a du lui laisser l'ordi -longue histoire. Au départ il voulait rester dans le salon mais j'ai trouver plus judicieux de le prendre pour Axel et moi, histoire de pouvoir se déplacer entre le dehors et l'intérieur si besoin, et surtout : histoire d'avoir accès à la cuisine sans avoir peur de le réveiller.

On passa une soirée tranquille, à regarder des films, notamment Kick-Ass, film qu'Axel et moi n'avions jamais vu, 20 Ans D'Écart, une comédie française bien sympathique et puis le magnifique, le beau : la Couleur Des Sentiments. J'avais vu ce dernier il y avait peu de temps chez mon père et j'avais failli pleurer tellement il était beau.

J'ai pleurer en le regardant une deuxième fois, avec Axel, remarquant des détails qui m'avaient échappé lors de mon premier visionnage. Quand j'avais commencé à sangloter, Axel m'avait ouvert ses bras et on s'était calés de manière à ce chacun soit bien installé. Puis on s'était endormi, là, sur le canapé, l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

Quand je me suis réveillé j'ai levé les yeux et ai remarqué que le beau visage serein d'Axel était très proche du moins. Sentant encore son étreinte confortable et chaude autour de moi, je tournai un peu la tête pour regarder autour de moi. Je soupirai. L'ordinateur, qui était resté juste à côté de nous lorsque nous nous étions endormis, avait disparut. Et voilà, mon père était officiellement au courant qu'Axel et moi ce n'était pas...ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Ou du moins ce qu'il AURAIT du faire semblant de penser...

Soudain, quelque chose me frappa beaucoup plus violemment l'esprit : l'heure. Je me levais brusquement, réveillant méchamment Axel. Je sautai sur mon téléphone et...10h30.

« Et merde... DEbOUT AXEEEEEEEL ! m'écriai-je soudain en le regardant. »

Le roux, qui s'était déjà réveillé lorsque j'avais brusquement pris appuis sur lui, me regarda d'un air ahuri. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient grands ouverts, étonnés. Je fermai la bouche, me rendant compte de l'inutilité total de mon dernier cri.

« Désolé...mais on est déjà en retard alors lève-toi vite on part dans 5 minutes ! lui lançai-je en partant dans la chambre pour me changer. »

* * *

« Et voilà, il se met à pleuvoir. Je te l'avais dit. Heureusement que j'ai pas fait mon lissage des cheveux.

-Oh arrête de te plaindre un peu, on s'en fout de tes cheveux !

-Non le problème c'est pas qu'ils soient lissés ou pas, c'est que la pluie est froide !

-Parce que t'as déjà vu de la pluie chaude toi ? »

Je me retenais de rire. Difficilement. Les deux femmes qui marchaient derrière nous s'engueulaient comme un vieux couple. C'était hilarant.

Elles passèrent devant nous.

« Mariage pluvieux, mariage heureux nan, c'est ce qu'on dit ? dit la plus petite, brune. »

La blonde ne lui répondit pas.

« Tu vas voir que quand deux mois ils sont divorcés. »

J'explosais de rire, sans retenue, entendant qu'à ma gauche, Axel n'avait pu se retenir non plus. Les jeunes femmes se retournèrent en souriant.

« Mince, c'est pas des choses qu'on dit ça ! Rigola avec nous la brune, suivit de son amie.

-C'est pas grave, on dira rien ! »

Elles sourirent et continuèrent d'avancer.


	2. Roxas

**RAR : GodFern : **détrompe-toi. Même si cela y ressemble : ce n'est pas un triangle amoureux. Certes, ces premiers chapitres pourraient porter à confusion mais cette « attirance » n'est là que pour rapprocher Yanis et Roxas, pour qu'ils deviennent amis.

Ensuite, je tiens à préciser que Francos n'est pas un personnage ! x) C'est l'abréviation d'une sorte de fête, de festival bourguignon appelé les Francos Gourmandes. Ensuite, les autres personnage ne sont pas des inventions, ce sont certains de mes amis, que je côtoie chaque jour -je tiens aussi à dire que je suis Yanis, même si je pense que vous aviez compris- et si je ne les ai pas remplacé par des personnages de KH, c'est tout simplement parce que je voulais que cette fiction ressemble le plus possible à la réalité.

Ce qui nous amène au troisième point. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre dans quel sens tu penses qu'il n'y a pas de limite. Si c'est dans ce que je peux faire apparaître au niveau des éléments -réel et irréel-, si c'est ce que les personnages vont ressentir -que du bon ou que du mal. J'aimerais que tu m'expliques plus amplement.

Mais avant tout, je voudrais que tu lises ce chapitre 2 qui se centre beaucoup plus sur l'enquête et qui va définir les relations entre les personnages. Voilà, j'espère que j'aurais pu répondre à toutes tes questions. Bonne lecture. :)

Et au fait, merci du compliment du début de review.

**Commentaire sur le chapitre 2 : Alors oui, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que l'ancien mais après c'est peut être pas plus mal. Dans ce chapitre entre l'élément perturbateur, ose-je dire : le personnage de Roxas. Grâce à son entrée l'intrigue du meurtre revient sur les devants de la scène. Ensuite...j'ai rien d'autre à dire alors juste, bonne lecture ! Ah oui et juste, j'use encore une fois de différents point de vue dans ce chapitre. Je sais à quel point ça peut être difficile de faire quelque chose de clair avec ces changements alors si vous ne comprenez pas demandez-moi !**

**ENJOY ! :)**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2**

Yanis et moi étions enfin arrivés au collège. Les deux femmes avec lesquelles nous avions rigoler précédemment allait à Senn pour le fameux mariage. Elles nous avaient gentiment déposer devant notre bahut. Il avait prit le soin de faire des mots d'excuses pour le retard. Des signatures me diriez-vous ? Un simple gribouillis suffisait amplement. Personne ne prenait la peine de vérifier les signatures des parents. Enfin, des « parents ».

On était rentrés en trombe, avaient courus jusqu'à la vie scolaire, fait signer nos mots, courus jusqu'à notre salle de classe, -Yanis- prit le soin de frapper avant d'entrer et lui s'était installé entre ses amis blonds et bruns et moi, j'ai du me mettre au fond, où se trouvait les dernières places, seules, éloignées de toutes les autres.

C'est de là où j'étais que je pus voir mon nouvel ami sortir un gros dossier jaune beige de son sac -de la même couleur que mes cheveux, par ailleurs- et commencer à le lire, sans même se soucier de ce que notre professeur disait. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Il semblait lire quelque chose. Quelque chose de plutôt long apparemment.

Tournant la tête un instant vers ma gauche, par la fenêtre, je reconnus la bonne femme qui s'avançait vers sa voiture. Pas très grande, cheveux courts, teintés, légèrement enrobée, poitrine exagérément grosse : la patronne, comme l'appelait si bien Yanis. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, jetant sans cesse des coups d'œil à gaucher et à droite, comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Elle ouvrit la porte de son engin, monta dedans et démarra rapidement, disparaissant derrière les arbres et les quelques maisons. Cette directrice me paraissait vraiment aux premiers abords totalement ridicule !

Recentrant mon regard sur le devant de la scène, mes yeux glissèrent tous seuls du côté de Yanis. Il tenait un emploi du temps coloré dans les mains. Par intuition, j'attrapai le mien sur la table d'à côté et compara les deux : ce n'était pas les mêmes. Sur le coup, je vous avoue que je me suis bien demandé pourquoi il avait un autre emploi du temps que le sien dans ses mains. J'avançai un peu la tête, fronçai les yeux, remarquant une écriture plus haute que les autres au dessus de la feuille. Je réussis à la lire : Light.

* * *

Quand la récré avait sonné -oui nous avions au moins loupé une heure et demi de cours- je me suis précipité vers la sortie de la salle. J'avais eu le temps de me renseigner sur Roxas et même s'il paraissait évident qu'il soit l'assassin, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre à y croire. Mon intuition. Et je sais que mon intuition me trompe peu souvent. Il fallait que je vois de moi-même de quoi il retournait. Ensuite, selon l'idée que je me ferais de lui, je passerais à l'action ou pas.

M'apprêtant à m'élancer dans la cour afin de trouver l'ange diabolique, je me stoppai, me venant à l'esprit le fait que je n'avais pas de plan « d'attaque ». Je me retournai, me souvenant qu'Axel n'avait personne vers qui aller et vis avec un grand plaisir que les filles -mes amies, c'est comme ça que je les appelle- essayait de sympathiser avec lui. Moi qui ne les croyais pas comme ça, je fus content de me dire qu'il était entre de bonnes mains. Je repris alors ma course en direction de la cour, posa mon sac à notre « point de rendez-vous » et scruta attentivement l'étendue de goudron rouge et noire à la recherche d'un petit blond aux yeux extrêmement bleus. A mon avis il n'avait pas vraiment dû passer inaperçu.

La chance fit que je n'eus pas à le chercher longtemps. Naïla cherchait déjà à le manger. C'était une de mes potes que je m'étais faite il y a longtemps. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'était une amie mais elle était tout de même importante à mes yeux. Grâce à elle, ça me faisait une excuse pour lui parler.

D'un pas motivé je me dirigeai vers les trois personnes -une amie à Naïla était avec elle, les mains dans les poches, les lunettes sur le nez, l'air blasé- et je m'arrêtai à côté d'elles.

« Les filles, vous pouvez nous laisser un instant seuls s'il vous plaît ? Il faut que je lui parle. »

Naïla me toisa une seconde les yeux pleins de sous-entendus. Elle savait que j'étais gay, et elle dû penser que le garçon aussi. Elle me sourit et s'en alla, tirant Onaïza avec elle. Je me retournai vers Roxas, le scruta de la tête aux pieds -très malpoli au passage- et repris la parole :

« Désolé pour ces deux filles, elles peuvent être un peu lourdes quand elle trouve un beau mec.

-Merci de m'avoir débarrasser d'elles ! Soupira-t-il. Je pensais qu'elles allaient jamais me laisser.

-De rien, lui souriai-je, je les connais ces deux « gamines », je sais à quel point elles peuvent être chiantes. Et puis, elles sont spéciales dans leur genre !

-Oui, ça tu l'as dit ! s'écria-t-il. »

Un silence s'installa. Je me devais de le briser :

« Yanis, me présentai-je.

-Roxas, me dit-il, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? demandai-je en faisant un léger signe de tête là où mon gang se trouvait. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil, sembla hésiter, puis il dû se rappeler qu'il était seul car il accepta sans plus broncher. Je me retournai alors vers lui en lui lançant un bref « Suis-moi » sur un ton amical. Je voulus directement aller vers Axel, sachant qu'il devait sûrement s'ennuyer à mourir sans moi -je ne suis pas orgueilleux, pas le moins du monde !- mais Matt et Dams m'interceptèrent et puis après tout, comme il était avec les tarés de la bande -les filles, bien sûr- je me décidai à le laisser seul encore un moment. J'essayai de présenter le nouveau venu à mes amis tant bien que mal mais je me dis qu'avec le temps il se fera à cette bande de fou.

**POV ROXAS**

« Yanis, se présenta-t-il, toujours le visage fendu. »

Ce sauveur venait de me tomber du ciel ! Ces deux harpies voulaient me manger et ce beau héros était venu à ma rescousse, faisant fuir les deux méchantes créatures qui m'avaient prises pour proie.

« Roxas, lui répondis-je, persuadé que je venais de rencontrer mon premier ami.

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? me demanda-t-il en désignant un regroupement de plusieurs élèves plus loin dans la cour, vers l'amphi. »

Peut être ai-je hésité, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai mordu :

« Oui, pourquoi pas !

-OK, suis-moi ! »

C'est ce que je fis. Le suivant de près, on s'approcha rapidement du groupe. Un brouhaha permanent et étrangement agréable régnait : des rires, des cris, des paroles, des imitations...de tout. Il y avait de tout ! Ils paraissaient si heureux tous ensemble. La plénitude émanait d'eux. Cependant quelque chose -ou plutôt quelqu'un- me sauta aux yeux : une chevelure rouge et noire parfaitement distingué de toutes les autres -même si tout le monde portait des habits plutôt colorés. Ce garçon me semblait aussi perdu que moi. Il était avec un groupe de plusieurs de filles, les écoutant s'amuser, s'amusant parfois lui-même des blagues et de toutes paroles plus ou moins drôles. Mais il ne disait rien. Ou du moins presque. Je n'osais pas aller lui parler, alors je suis resté derrière Yanis qui parlait maintenant avec deux blonds -un plus châtain que blonds. Il me présenta, leur fit comprendre qu'il devait m'incruster au groupe et il me laissa avec eux, rejoignant le roux.

Nous commençâmes alors à parler, d'à peu près tout et rien. Ils ne me demandèrent pas beaucoup de chose sur moi, juste d'où je venais et deux trois obligations dans le genre. J'essayai de suivre le fil de leur conversation qui passa d'un jeu vidéo à des lits. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment comment ils pouvaient parler de tant de choses à la foi.

Puis ils commencèrent à parler de Yanis, alors je me concentrai pour les suivre, ils parlaient de chansons, et j'adore la musique.

« Yanis écrit ? crus-je comprendre.

-Oui, un peu de tout, me précisa Mathias en pointant son sac du doigt.

-Tu crois que je peux ? lui demandais-je. »

Il me fit signe que oui.

Alors, j'attrapai le sac, l'ouvrit et chercha quelque chose qui s'apparentait à des écrits. Mes yeux se posèrent sur une sorte de grosse pochette beige. Je la tira doucement du sac et l'ouvrit. Des pages et des pages et des pages parlant de moi, détaillant les moindres détails de ma vie, jusqu'aux heures où je me lève le plus communément.

**POV YANIS**

Quand Axel me vit arriver, son sourire s'élargit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà alors que je pensais. Comme il y avait un blanc plutôt impressionnant dans leur discussion, ils me regardèrent tous m'approcher, je me mis à côté à Axel.

« Alors vous avez fait connaissance avec Axel ? souriais-je.

-Toi aussi apparemment, souligna Clara.

-Tu parles de ce matin, quand on est arrivés ensemble ? demandai-je. »

Elle acquiesça.

« C'est une longue histoire...dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil complice vers le roux. »

Mais ma banane s'estampa vite. En regardant du côté d'Axel, je vis Roxas, derrière, plus loin, le dossier dans les mains, la haine dans les yeux. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent ainsi que ma bouche. Son regard se posa sur moi. Durant une seconde il ne bougea pas puis il ferma le dossier afin de pouvoir le porter plus simplement puis commença une marche rapide vers moi ? Je fermai un instant les yeux de désespoir, comme je le fais si bien pour voir -quand je les rouvris, faut suivre- que Roxas commençait à parler :

« Tu te fous de moi ? S'écria-t-il en levant le dossier plutôt compromettant. »

Je l'attrapai par le bras et le tirai un peu loin de toutes ces oreilles trop « entendeuses » en lui lançant un « Ohohohoho attends attends » assez agressif.

« Non mais tu te tous de ma gueule, vraiment ?! répéta Roxas.

-Écoute..essayai-je.

-Connard ! me coupa-t-il.

-Roxas...

-Salaud !

-ECOUTE BORDEl ! m'écriai-je soudain. »

Il parut étonné. Très étonné que je cris comme ça.

« Les flics pensent que tu as tué cette femme dont on parle dans ce...truc !

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi moi ?

-Je sais pas ! Apparemment t'as le profil parfait pour tuer ! »

Il se tut. Moi aussi. Je l'observais attentivement, essayant de déceler la moindre chose qui me mettrait sur la bonne piste.

« Lève la tête, lui ordonnai-je.

-Quoi mais p..

-LEVE-TA-PUTAIN-DE TETE ! »

Il m'obéit. Je plongeai mes yeux dans le siens, scrutant attentivement. Après un instant, me sourcils se baissèrent, autant que ma colère.

« Tu ne l'as pas tué...soufflai-je, navré de lui avoir crié dessus. Désolé...

-Comment tu peux changer d'avis comme ça en à peine trois secondes... ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je le sais, fronçais-je les sourcils. Bon écoute, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais j'ai besoin de temps. Beaucoup de temps. Alors... »

Je me mis à réfléchir à comment on pourrait avoir du temps pour parler. Une seule me vient à l'esprit : sécher. Je dis au blond de m'attendre là et partit en direction des bureaux rouges.

Nous étions allés à la gare. La patronne m'avait fait sortir -grâce à notre sorte d'accord- et le seul endroit où nous pourrions nous poser tranquillement et ne pas être entendu était la gare. Ça faisait déjà cinq minutes que nous étions assis sur un banc, sans parler. Alors j'ai sortit mes cigarettes et m'en suis roulé une. Quand je l'ai allumé Roxas m'a prit mon paquet et a fait pareil. Il semblait plus détendu. Et moi aussi, par la même occasion. Je me suis lancé :

« Le jour de la rentrée, alors que je faisais visiter le bahut à un nouveau pote, la patronne m'a interpellé et m'a fait rentrer dans son bureau. Elle était avec notre CPE et deux policiers. Ils m'ont parlé d'un meurtre et du suspect principal : toi, et ils m'ont demandés -obligés- de te faire avouer ton meurtre. Ils m'ont donnés ce dossier et je l'ai mis dans mon sac. Voilà la version extrêmement simplifié de ce qui s'est passé.

-Mais pourquoi penseraient-ils que c'est moi ? C'est tout à fait absurde...chuchota presque Roxas.

-Par rapport à tes antécédents et tout le bordel. »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des ses yeux. Je me sentis soudain envahi par la tristesse qui le prenait lui. Je voulais l'aider. Qu'il l'ait tué ou pas.

« Mais Roxas, si ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué, je ferais tout pour te venir en aide. Il te suffit juste de me le dire clairement. Mais après, t'innocenter sera bien plus difficile que te faire avouer. »

Il sembla réfléchir, longuement, et je ne l'interrompit pas. C'était à lui de faire un choix et de m'en faire part. Je me trouvais un peu à la place du messie, ou du messager des dieux grecs. Dans tous les cas, c'était à moi d'exécuter soit sa mise à mort soit sa réincarnation. Mais étant donné que je n'étais pas un magicien, la deuxième solution allait être bien plus compliquée.

Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler.

« Je suis innocent, affirma-t-il avec calme. Aide-moi. »

Je le pris dans mes bras. Ce n'était pas la même étreinte que j'avais pu avoir avec Axel, non, là, c'était l'étreinte qu'un ami fait à un de ses amis non seulement pour le réconforter mais aussi pour lui signifier qu'il est là pour lui.

« I'll help you, Roxas, dis-je, me souvenant avoir vu dans son dossier qu'il avait habité quelques années en Amérique. Je voulais essayer de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. »

Il pouffa légèrement et resserra notre câlin.

« Thanks, dear. »

Et c'est ce moment là que mon téléphone choisit pour sonner. Je le pris et décrocha :

« Oui ?

-_T'es où ?!_ Me cria ma mère

-Je sèche, je te vois ce soir, bisous. »

Et je raccrochai. Roxas me regarda un instant puis explosa de rire en même temps que moi.

« Bon et si on allait boire un verre quelque part ? »

J'acquiesçai.


End file.
